minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
I was bored so i wrote this....
(note: ill be using meh lazy side of grammar cuz i feel lazy right now... don't mark this as troll pasta plz) bleh. is how i feel. I'm talking to Lillie, Starfright and Moonlight are singing in the background, 303's torturing mortals... but im still booooooored!! legit NOTHING exciting happens around here, even though i live next to the Border between Heaven, Hell, and Earth. ... i'll just say random stuff that is not related to each other... why do people think demons always are hanging around, forcing chu to do bad things.. or something like dat? bruh, ur choices are ur choices. we got nothing to do with it. if we did, most people will be dead. like, no one is around except for demons, shadows, darksides, and psychopaths. oh, maybe weirdos who are randomly ok with monsters running around. tbh, if i could kill someone and send them to Hell forever, it would be... no one on dis wiki, cuz im not THAT '''mean. :D maybe some children from meh skool, maybe a certain annoying boi named- okie, i'll stop there. ... am i the only 1 who doesn't have da 1.14 Village And Pillage update?? (except for people who don't play minecraft) i use the WiiU, and it gets updates 2 or 3 months after the release. 1.13 is kool to, im just excited and hoping. i do a lot of wishing and hoping. weird huh...? i don't know what mercy, happiness, emotions, and kindness is, but i know what wishing and hoping is... sometimes when im on earth, i find a 4 leaf clover. then i take it home, wait til it dries up, then start the 10 wishes. i like clovers. especially the flowers, they're so pretty... the purple ones are really beautiful too. sometimes i stop and look at them. if there are bees, i watch them work. bees (and wasps) don't sting me for some reason. one time i was eating outside (cuz that's what u do at summer camp..) and a wasp landed on meh. did i freak out? did i squish it? nope. i watched it walk around on my arm, and then it flew away. same thing happens with a bee, except i was sitting with a bunch of people. they freaked out. i stayed calm. i feel bad for some bois at summer camp thou... they walked on (and kicked) a log. the problem was..... the log was home to a hornets nest. yeah, that must have been really painful. #TotalOofMoment. ... am i the only one who hates ships? not the sailing ships, the ships where some person is like: "Awwww... I SHIP YOU!" murrrrr... ... skool people will share this joy with me... '''IT'S NEARLY SUMMER!!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAASS! NO MORE HOMEWOOOOOOOOOOORK! PARTY TIIIIIIIIIIIIME!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!! *cough cough cough cough cough* so... summer break. Canada Day (or Fourth Of July for da US peeps)! ummm... camping...?! beaches! MARSHMELLOWS?!!? MARSHMELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWS!!!!!!!! S'MOOOOOOOOOOORES!!!! FIRES!!!! *cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough* frick. i gotta stop doing that... Starfright: *in background* ESPECIALLY SINCE YOUR BREAKING MY EARS! UR A PASTA! DEAL WITH IT!! Starfright: PASTAS CAN GET HURT TOO IDIOT! WE'RE NOT INVINCIBLE!! STILL! I! DONT! CARE! ''' 303: Can you guys stop yelling...? (he's outside, below a open window) Starfright: SHUSH! '''DONT TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT! Starfright: I CAN TALK TO PEOPLE ANYWAY I WANT! WHY YOU LITTLE-''' Error. Entity: Starfright and Entity: SweetPsycho are currently fighting. This pasta/story will be continued later. Sorry for the inconvenience. -SweetPsycho's computer. *little while later* Nightbow Alexa: Hello my friends! I have returne- *sees what's going on* Nightbow Alexa: I shall return again later... Moonlight: Probably a good idea... Moonfright: STAP FIGHTING! Starfright: *really scared* '''LOL THANKS MOONFRIGHT! I OWN U ONE! Moonlright: Can you stop yelling? Sure. 303: I'll be leaving now... Starfright: Why are you still corrupted...? Cuz i wanna be. Moonlight & Starfright: *sighs and teleports away* Yay, im alone again! ''' '''Sure, it's weird, but who cares? One sec... Ok, i feel better now. Doot doot. i just realized how freaking long dis is... compared to how long meh pastas usually are (medium to long) it's pretty long. didn't know i had so much stuff to talk about. i guess knowing no one can judge me by appearance... and knowing everyone is nice... and being shy irl, i guess this helps me... well, i have to go now. Goodbai~~ Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl